Fucking Confess To Him Already Ears
by TheBlackDagger456
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku and Jirou Kyoka were three people you wouldn't think would be compatible. They hung out with different types of groups, two of them seemingly hated each other and the other one seemed to be put off by the blondes aggressiveness. Except they did hang out. They did talk to each other. And Bakugou can't stomach seeing Kyoka and Izuku flirt anymore.


**This is a one shot story in a series we're planning enjoy it.**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was annoyed, well more annoyed than he usually was anyway.

The reason?

Well that came in the form of two people he likes to refer to as Deku and Earlobes and the fact that they won't stop fucking flirting!

Ever since they'd started this secret friendship between the three the fucking extras had been slowly getting closer to each other to the point that they were both stealing glances at each other in class. He could tell that when Izuku signed to the girl his smile would grow wider and he saw the way Kyoka twirled her jack around her finger when she responded. He won't say that he's ungrateful for bringin Izuku into her and his little thing they had going on, thanks to that incident with the Leauge Kyoka had managed to help the two work out their issues through the the best way they knew to communicate with each other.

After all the two couldn't yell or stutter in sign language could they?

He growled as he thought back to that fateful conversation in Izukus room, he'd felt like such an idiot afterwards. All those years, all that hate and for what? Because he couldn't look past his own pride? Because he'd forgotten just what kind of person Izuku Midoriya was?

Of course he wasn't looking down on him, he didn't have the capability to look down on anyone or at least not knowingly.

After that although they acted normally and stayed with their friend groups Katsuki had become less…well….less Katsuki when he hung out with Izuku and Kyoka. He liked hanging out with them, practicing instruments with Kyoka, debating hero tactics and who'd win in a fight with Izuku….it was nice.

He'll kill himself before he verbally admit it though.

Still….

"This is getting ridiculous." He muttered as he watched from the couch as Kyoka and Izuku secretly signed to each other.

Both of them waving off any concerns their friends had at the sudden blushes in their faces.

Okay fuck this.

"Oi Earlobes!"

Kyoka turned to him masking on an expression of annoyance.

"What do you want Bakugou?"

"Come with me for a second." He sounded like he was asking but he obviously wasn't as he walked over and began dragging the girl away much to her surprised flailing.

When they were out of sight in his room Kyokas annoyance turned into a glare as she crossed her arms and stared at the blonde.

"Katsuki what was that!? You could've jeopardize the whole thing you came up with you can't just-"

"You need to confess to Deku."

Silence.

Kyokas mouth went open and shut, the girl looking like a fish as her face slowly flushed and her jacks began to flail wildly. Katsuki huffed and rolled his eyes as she began to stutter beginning to talk about 'Deku being a friend' and 'Her not having a crush on him.'

He reached out to her and pulled her in close. "Calm the fuck down Kyoka."

Her blush seemed to get worse at the sudden intimacy but she seemed to slowly begin to calm down. She timed her breathing with the blondes heartbeat and soon enough had her hands clenched at her sides.

"You calm?"

She nodded, her gaze looking downcast. "…Even if I did like him…what makes you think he'd like me back? Especially when there's-"

"If you finish that fucking sentence I'm going to blow you to kingdom come." He growled. "We've had this discussion, so Ponytail and Round Face have bigger tits so what? They can't do the things you do now can they? Ponytail can create things all she want but it won't surpass your hearing and Round Face can't hold a candle to how effective you use your quirk currently."

Kyoka let loose a small smile.

"And I'm pretty sure the nerd is an ass man anyway."

And now she's back to being embarrassed.

"W-what!?"

"Oh yeah." Katsuki smirked. "Honestly can't believe you haven't caught him staring at you to be honest."

She hit his chest. "Shut up!"

He laughed. "I'm serious he won't stop coming to my room to talk AND sign my head off about you."

Kyoka stopped and stared up at him. "He…he does…?"

"Fucking yes he does it's annoying, every time you two think you're being sneaky and singing without me knowing the same night he comes and starts talking about you. He won't shut up about how cute you are, how he likes the color of your hair or how your eyes look or how he loves when your jacks flail around when your embarrassed."

Kyokas entire body seemed to go red as she looked down. "S-so you mean that—"

"He does the same thing you do? Absolutely. So go fucking ask him out already because if I have to listen to or either of you get all fucking mushy and each other again I'm going to really damage my ears more."

"B-but what about the rules?"

"Fuck the rules Kyoka." Katsuki smushed her cheeks together. "If i have to stomach another day of you dancing around each other I'm going to puke just go fucking ask him out already Ears!"

Kyoka stared you at the explosive bomb in shock before a wide grin before leaping forward.

"!?"

"Thanks Katsuki!"

"O-Oi! Let me go Earlobes!" He yelled small explosions popping from his hands.

"Ha! That blush looks good on you!" She laughed.

"Fuck off! I take back everything I said about you!"

"Too late Katsuki I have it all recorded remember?"

Katsuki yelled as he pushed heroff of him and out his dorm.

"Fuck off!" He yelled slamming the door much to Kyokas amusement.

The girl smiled as she made her way back to the others in the living room she brushed a bang out of her face as she thought about the last few months. She's never imagined that Katsuki of all people would turn out to become one of her best friends even if it was only in secret.

She certainly didn't expect him to be giving out relationship advice to both her and Izuku or the fact that she's develop a crush on said green haired boy.

But as she walked up to him and began to sign in plain view of everyone else she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have to any other way.

'Hey Midori, are you free this weekend?'

* * *

**We are back...maybe.**


End file.
